The World You Gave Me
by Alexander Drent
Summary: Erza is a kind, strong, and hardworking girl who hopes to be accepted by her family, and because of it, she almost isolates herself from other people. Everything changes when she meets the man who will show her the true meaning of love and happiness.
1. Prologue

_I do not own Fairy Tail (naturally)_

_All credits go to the awesome **Hiro Mashima** and his great imagination!_

_Thank you for giving us Fairy Tail :DD_

* * *

Erza was not your typical high school student who would enjoy her time after school shopping and hanging out with her friends during her last days as a sophomore. No, she was beyond that. The beautiful Erza Scarlet, one of the four siblings of the richest corporation in Japan, and newly-elected Student Council Vice President of Tenrou High for the next school year. She had shining red hair and a body figure men dream about and women dream to become. She would leave early on her limo as soon as classes ended in which many students start to wonder what would she be doing on her free-time.

A group of three freshmen were talking about it while eating in a fastfood chain near their school.

"I wonder what Erza would be doing this time." said Natsu, a pink-haired student who is considered a 'prodigy' in mixed martial arts in the school.

"Why don't you try stalking her for the whole summer, Natsu." said Lucy, a blonde girl who is loves acting and romance stuff.

"Why would I waste time following her around all summer?"

"Because you have a thing for her, you tsundere." interrupted Gray, also considered a great mixed martial artist. He is considered the school's new idol for his good looks are as good as the idol of the incoming seniors, Laxus.

"What the hell are you saying, you squinty-eyed playboy? I bet you want another beating from me like I did to you last January in the classroom." shouted Natsu as he stands and confronts Gray. Everyone in the building were looking at them.

"Bring it on, you musclehead!" shouted Gray, removing his polo and undershirt. The girls squeaked as they saw Gray stripping. The guards could do nothing but watch as the past haunted them. They tried stopping the two of them from brawling but in the end, the guards were the one beaten to a pulp by both men.

"Stop this foolishness at once!"

And then they saw her, Erza Scarlet. Natsu wasted no time seating back down. Gray smiled and walked toward Erza.

"The new vice president is about to stop me? How cut-"

Erza grabbed Gray's left arm and twisted it to the point where he laid down on the ground and was screaming in pain.

"I give. I give!" shouted Gray. Erza lets go of her hold and looks at Natsu, he was petrified.

"You wanna give it a go as well?" said Erza, looking at Natsu straight in the eye.

"N-No..." replied Natsu with soft tone to it. Erza smiled.

"You proved him wrong, your not all muscle. Maybe this guy is. Stop fighting, alright?" Erza then left and entered her family's limousine.

"Hey, Natsu! What gives? You could have helped me back there." shouted Gray again. Gray was stunned to see Natsu smiling, his face lit to slight pink.

"E-Erza...smiled at me." said Natsu to himself softly. Only Lucy could hear what he was saying. Strangely, she wasn't too happy to hear that from him.

**x**

"Erza, your sisters and I will attend an important company retreat while you will stay at your cousin's house in France for the time being." said Erza's father on her phone.

"Juvia's place would be fun, Dad. But why can't I come with you to the company retreat?"

"Its business, Erza. And you have not reached up your sisters' level of thinking for the company. When the time comes, you'll be ready. Oh, our plane is here. Be sure to order the butlers and maids to have a leave as well. See you again soon."

"Bye Dad, I love-"

The phone was turned off.

Erza looked out the window of her limousine, depressed and lonely.

"What's wrong, milady?" asked Rob, driver of the limo.

"I'm being left again. It's like I won't be part of his life until I've graduated from college. You, Virgo, and Reedus have taken care of me since I was little. I wonder when I'll be taken care by my own family." replied Erza.

"I'm sure your father has a reason for this. Please, just be patient. He'll eventually reach out to you."

"When, Rob? When?! I have followed everything he tells me and yet..." Erza started to cry.

"Don't cry, milady. I know you have been lonely for the past few months, but once you visit your cousin Juvia, she'll surely turn that frown upside down."

Erza giggled a little.

"I'm too old for that quote, Rob"

"But never too old for me to try and make you smile."

Erza smiled and wiped the tears from her face.

"Thank you, Rob."

**x**

The next day, Erza waved goodbye to Rob and Virgo at the airport. It was 9AM and her flight was at 10, so she had ample time to go around the airport. She bought Sushi and a small teddy bear in the airport's inside mall. Everyone looked at her and greeted her, knowing the youngest daughter of the Scarlet family. Erza smiled at them and greeted them as well. She remembered that Juvia loved two things: Japanese food and cute things.

It was 9:50 when she started lining up to the plane. All she brought was a small bag full of clothes and the things she bought inside the airport. She handed her ticket to the steward.

"Welcome aboard, Ms. Scarlet." said the steward.

"Thank you." replied Erza as she enters the plane.

Her seat was no.14, second row to the front. It was a chair near the window. She loved looking at the sky when the flight begins. She quickly placed her bag and belongings in the compartment and sat at the window, looking at fields around the runway. She plugged her earphones and listened to soothing music. Suddenly, she felt objects being placed inside her compartment. She removed her earphones and looked to her right and saw a young man sitting near him. The young man had blue hair and was looked at by the other passengers. Erza was shocked to see a man sitting next to her and almost screamed in fear. Thankfully, she covered her mouth before doing so.

"Is something wrong?" said the young man.

She quickly removed her hands from her mouth.

"Nothing." replied Erza.

"Then why do you cover your mouth? Is my breath that awful?"

Erza's eyes widened. She felt that she was insulting him indirectly.

"No. No. Of course not. I was just surprised to see you there."

"I've been here for five minutes. I just fixed my bag a while ago and then you looked at me and covered your mouth."

Erza fell silent again.

"I'm sorry. I was just relaxing and didn't know you were there. I'm really sorry." said Erza. She felt rude to him. But the young man smiled at her and reached out his hand to her.

"It's alright. Anyway, I'm Jellal."

"Nice to meet you, I'm Erza. I'll be your seatmate this whole trip and hope that we will both enjoy it."

"I won't have it any other way." replied Jellal.

* * *

**Notes:**

This story centers around not only the relationship of Erza and Jellal, but also other characters whose life has been affected by this two. Erza's father will remain unnamed for reasons I can't explain. Maybe I ran out of names. It will be great if you readers gave me some ideas (thanks in advance).

Erza, in this fanfiction, is not pure Japanese. She is half-European, half-Japanese. Jellal's background will be told in the story. A bit interesting.

I hope you enjoy my first Fairy Tail fanfic, guys. :DD

- _**Alexander Drent**_


	2. The Man With Two Marks

Chapter 1 - **The Man With Two Marks**

* * *

The plane was flying slower due to the unusual rainstorms found in Central Europe. Erza spent most of that time looking out again at the window with her earphones plugged, while Jellal was playing with his handheld device. When the sky became darker and darker, Erza became a little frightened of the dark vision of clouds. She wore her silver jacket and clamped her hands together. The thunder became louder. She removed her earphones, stood up a little, and looked around. Jellel noticed Erza's expression on her face. He turned off his device and looked at Erza.

"Is something wrong, Erza?" asked Jellal.

Erza paused for a while and looked at Jellal as well.

"Its just that...the storm..."

"Are you afraid?"

"Of course not!" Both their eyes widened, as Erza's voice was heard all over and both of them were being watched by everyone. Jellal grabbed her shoulders and dragged her gently back to seat. Erza felt uneasy and chill ran up her spine. It wasn't Jellal because he was wearing warm gloves and a long black jacket, it was pure embarrassment. She faced sideways so that Jellal won't see her embarrassed face. He was still holding and looking at her.

"For a girl who enjoys peaceful views and soft music, your pretty loud." said Jellal, smiling at her.

Something twitched inside Erza. _Was he teasing me just now?_ That statement of the mind made Erza remove Jellal's hand for her shoulder, shoved him back, and leaned to the window.

"Mind your own business." said Erza, a bit frustrated.

"Its hard to find a girl with the face of lady, but an attitude of a nagging woman." replied Jellal, still smiling as he turns on his device again.

"Shut up." Erza couldn't stand being too close to other people, especially men.

It irritated her when she remembered the times when her oldest sister, Evergreen, would always talk about her recent breakups with her ex-fiancees. Good thing her older sister, Cana, acted more ruthless and would reject a handsome playboy without a second thought about it. Erza acted more like Cana, but was a little kinder in approach, but the same motive.

**x**

It took eight hours for the trip from Japan to France in the plane Erza and Jellal took. Jellal tried to break the silence after the little incident they had, but failed. She was still giving him the cold shoulder. As the plane landed in Paris International Airport, Erza looked at Jellal, suddenly smiling at him. Jellal looked at her as well, a bit surprised.

"Yes?" asked Jellal.

"I guess this is goodbye." said Erza.

Jellal sighed. "When people say goodbye to each other, they usually frown to the fact that there will be separation among themselves."

"Your the exception to that, Jellal."

As the plane stopped and the stewardess instructing the passengers to remove their seatbelt and luggage, Jellal stood up first. He placed his hood up, covering his face, then getting his bag from the compartment.

"Goodbye, Erza." said Jellal as lines up to exit the plane.

As Jellal turns his back, Erza looks out at the window, feeling a little depressed.

"It's better this way. Goodbye, Jellal." said Erza to herself.

As soon as Jellal exited the plane, Erza stood up and took her luggage. As she walked towards the exit, a stewardess approached her.

"Uhm. Ms. Scarlet, is it?" asked the stewardess.

"Yes?" replied Erza. The stewardess was looking down, playing with her thumbs.

"What was it like? Sitting next to Mr. Jellal?"

"Why the sudden question?" asked Erza.

"Oh, uhm. Nothing really. He told me he traveled here to visit his father. He was a kind and sweet person, contrary to what he looked like."

Erza thought about it. _Why were all the passengers looking at him with discomfort? He looked fine when I was sitting with him._

"I was a little afraid at first..." The stewardess continued.

"...but when I approached him during our flight in Central Europe if he needed anything, he gave me a gentle smile and offered me his newly-brewed coffee he had in his food tray. I refused at first but he insisted because he noticed my body shivering from the cold and told me it looked like I was about to collapse, which was a bit true." The stewardess then smiled.

"It was one of the kindest thing anyone has done for me, and I thanked him when he left the plane. But his smile was different from the time I approached him and the one he gave me before leaving. It was like he forced it. It felt like he was a little depressed."

As the words sink into Erza's mind, she never thought that giving Jellal the cold shoulder really affected him, even mocking him before leaving the plane. She then remembered telling Jellal that they'll both enjoy the trip. And because of her attitude, it was all over.

"Anyway..." said the stewardess.

"It was fortunate for you to be sitting with such a nice person. Thank you for riding with us. Enjoy your stay in Paris, Ms. Scarlet."

"Oh..." said Erza, looking at the stewardess again.

"Thank you as well."

**x**

It was 6:45PM in the evening when Erza reached the arrival area where many taxis and services were waiting. Juvia contacted her during the flight, telling her that a black car with a man wearing red cap and brown jacket saying "Lockser Services" written on the right side was the transportation that belonged to them. Erza searched for it but was having a difficult time in finding it because of the crowd. It was weirdly full of young French women. It looked like they were waiting for someone. Suddenly, someone grabbed her wrist. She looked back and saw a man, wearing a red cap and the exact jacket.

"Ms. Scarlet, I'm hear to send you to Lockser Manor." said the man.

"Alright." replied Erza.

As they approached the black car, Erza noticed a group of men wearing black tuxedos and dark shades passed them and entered the Arrival area.

"Who were they?" asked Erza to the man.

"They are members of the Morris Kane Firm, a known mafia here in Paris. It looks like they're here to pick up someone."

"Scary. We better leave then."

"Of course, Ms. Scarlet."

**.**

The members of the Morris Kane entered the Arrival Area with no disturbances at all. They were feared, yet respected.

"We wait here." ordered the leader of the group, Pantherlily. He was a big African M.K.F. member and had a very muscular body.

"Yes sir."

Pantherlily looked around and saw the person they came for. He raised his hand and started waving in the air. The person saw it and approached them. Pantherlily smiled as the man approached them.

"Welcome home, Young Master!" greeted the other members.

The man removed his hood and revealed himself. The French women squealed as they knew who finally came back.

"Welcome back, Jellal." greeted Pantherlily as he takes Jellal's bag. Jellal smiled and hugged him, to the shock of everyone.

"I'm home, Lily." replied Jellal. He then lets go and started walking to the Morris' private cars.

"How was your trip to Japan, young master?" asked Lily.

"Fascinating. It was full of tradition and culture. I also-"

As Jellal passed by the exit, he saw a women with long red hair entering a black car. There was no mistake, it was the girl who was beside him the whole trip, it was Erza.

"Is something wrong, young master?" asked Lily again.

Jellal didn't answer Lily, he just looked at the vehicle and the man accompanying Erza. As the man closes the car door, he grabbed his cellphone from his pocket and called someone. If there was something Jellal was good at, reading lips was one of it. He observed the man's lips.

_I have the Scarlet woman, boss. She doesn't suspect a thing. We'll be enjoying her all night long. _

Lily noticed Jellal clutching his fist, his eyes beginning to narrow.

"Jellal?" asked Lily again.

"Lily, we're all take a detour." replied Jellal, still looking at the man with furious eyes as the black car leaves.

"Sir?"

"Have the men put on their ear communications and link them to me. Something bad is about to happen, for the people we're about to visit."

**x**

Paris was beautiful at night. The lights, the buildings, and the different restaurants. Each site passed by, Erza would look at it with optimism and joy. She then started texting Rob about her trip in the taxi. Erza would then send pictures she was taking in her mobile phone to him. Its been four years since Erza came to Paris to visit her cousin, Juvia. Suddenly, the car stopped at a nearby abandoned factory. Erza felt cold.

"Excuse me, why are we stopping?" asked Erza to the man. Then, she noticed her phone suddenly turning off and heard footsteps. The man began laughing.

"Time to enjoy that seductive body of yours, Ms. Scarlet!" said the man.

The doors opened and two men grabbed Erza, handcuffing her. Erza struggled but too no avail. The handcuff was chained and she was dragged to inside the factory. As she entered the orange-lit factory, there were about twenty men inside, encircling the,. Inside was a big man wearing a white tuxedo. He had a long beard and an afro. Erza was dragged by the two men to the center.

"Her she is boss." said the man who was driving the taxi.

"Who are you?!" shouted Erza.

"We are your biggest fan, Ms. Erza Scarlet." said the man with the white tuxedo.

"I am called Rockfort. And we will enjoy that body of yours now."

As the two men start to remove Erza's jacket, she shoved one of them and kicked the other in the face. But as soon as she recovers from the kick, Rockfort punched her in the gut, stunning her.

"A little fight in you, girl? I love strong girls!" shouted Rockfort.

Erza kneeled down as the pain was too much. The men started to come closer to her.

"Now, let's begin." said Rockfort.

As Rockfort was about to touch Erza's thighs, they heard a gunshot that hit one of their men in the arm. Everyone stopped and looked back. Erza was starting to lose consciousness but was able to see the man they were looking at.

"J-J-Jellal?" whispered Erza.

It was the first time she saw Jellal's whole face. The whole trip, all she saw was his left side. Erza never saw his right side. She saw two tattoos above and below his right eye.

Jellal was holding a Desert Eagle, pointing it to the nearest man he saw. He shot one of them to grab their attention again. Rockfort laughed and started walking towards Jellal. The rest of the men followed, leaving Erza. Erza then fell to the floor and fainted.

"You'll pay for this, Rockfort." said Jellal, now pointing the gun at Rockfort.

"Do you think you can take a life, boy?!" shouted Rockfort, grabbing his gun and pointing it at Jellal.

Suddenly, they heard Thompson machine guns reloading from the top floor. Rockfort realized he was cornered by the Morris Kane. His men fell down to their knees, begging for mercy. Rockfort dropped his gun.

"We surrender." said Rockfort, kneeling as well.

Pantherlily, hiding behind the building, ran, grabbed and carried Erza away, and placed her inside one of the Morris' car.

"You tried to defile a human being's life, Rockfort." said Jellal.

"And the code of Morris Kain is tainted by your simple presence."

Jellal and his men aimed at Rockfort and his men.

"Begone."

**x**

The next day, Erza woke up in a huge, white bedroom. She felt light-headed and tired. She thought about it, and maybe it was fatigue that created that situation. _It was just a dream_, she thought. Suddenly, She felt pain in her abdomen, but it wasn't as worse as it use to be in her dream. She touched it and felt bandages around it. She tried to stand but her body was too relaxed. She then saw a butler opening the door. Then Erza felt a little at ease as a girl ran to her bed and hugged her.

"Erza! Your alright!"

It was Juvia Lockser, her young French cousin. Erza realized she was now at Lockser Manor and she was at Mrs. Lockser's room. Juvia started crying.

"I was worried about you. Warren wasn't responding to our calls, and we found him laying down in an alley two hours ago. It was a good thing you were both alright." said Juvia, with tears in her eyes.

"How did I end up here?" asked Erza, still unsure of what happened last night.

"The Morris Kane came here last night."

When she heard that, she confirmed to herself it wasn't a dream. It really did happen.

"The Blue Raven saved you." said Juvia.

"Who?" asked Erza.

"The only son and heir of Ramon Fernandes to the Morris Kane Firm, Jellal Fernandes. Ramon is one of the most feared men in Paris because of the power and control he has. But unlike Ramon, Jellal is a friendly and kind-hearted man to everyone, yet he distances himself from women. Maybe because he is a very attractive man despite that tattoo on his face and is annoyed by the constant girls looking at him, squealing, and sometimes even stalking him. We came from same school, so I know what he does. He is a good person" Juvia started wiping her tears but still hugging Erza.

"Thanks to him, you arrived here safetly."

Erza was still at utter disbelief. How can Jellal be distanced to women when she felt kindness towards him, the same as the stewardess at the plane? Seeing Jellal shooting and pointing a gun at other people made her feel scared about him, but she felt somewhat safe and secure when she saw him. Jellal really was mysterious to Erza, which made her thought about him more and more as each day passed by in her stay in Paris, knowing full well that her stay in Paris would be short as news of this incident will surely reach her father soon.

* * *

**Notes:**

During this part:

"...they heard a gunshot that hit one of their men in the arm."

until

"Begone."

Listen to _**Hill of Sorrow**_ by Hiroyuiki Sawano

It looks epic that way :DD

Thanks for the support guys.

- _**Alexander Drent**_


	3. Departures

Chapter 2 - **Departures  
**

* * *

As Erza thought, news of her contact with the Morris Kain and Rockfort reached her father because of Juvia's parents. When Jellal brought Erza to Lockser Manor on that night, it was Juvia's mother who answered the door. She was frozen solid at the sight of her niece in the arms of the Blue Raven. She was more frightened when she saw Pantherlily and other members waiting outside the gates.

"W-What did you do to her?" asked Juvia's mother, as she was about reach for her phone to call her husband.

"Wait. I mean no harm to you or to Erza." replied Jellal.

"Then what happened to Erza?"

"One of your drivers was attacked and replaced by a group led by Rockfort. They tried to rape her on an abandoned factory on the far east side of the city. The rest of the Morris are searching for your driver now. He couldn't be too far from where they trapped Erza."

"Rockfort, you say?! Eugene, call the police and tell them-"

"That won't be necessary, Mrs. Lockser. We have dealt with him and his men."

The word "dealt" already meant something to Mrs. Lockser. Seeing the same hair Jellal has with his father, she stereotyped him to be capable of doing cruel acts like his father. She was starting to shake. Jellal then looked at Eugene, the butler, and told him to come and get Erza. Eugene did so, and Mrs. Lockser ordered him to place Erza in her bedroom. Mrs. Lockser then clamped her hands to restrain her shaking.

"So..uhm..."

"Your welcome." said Jellal. He then left along with the other M.K.F. and headed back home.

**x**

**x**

**x**

"Woah! He's so cool! That Jellal." said Juvia as she and Erza roam around a shopping mall near Lockser Manor. There were three days left for Erza to stay in Paris. Summer break was about to end and she had to return home early because of her father's request. It has been two weeks since the incident occurred, and yet Erza and Jellal have not seen each other since.

"I can't believe he did all that for you, Erza." said Juvia, arms wrapped around Erza's left arm while they were walking towards the next elevator. Erza wore her favorite V-necked red-fitted t-shirt and jeans. It did reveal much of her cleavage, but Erza was not the type of girl who cared for what others seen in her, a trait that irritates her father greatly. Juvia was more like the opposite of Erza, wearing a blue blouse and sandals. It wasn't formal, but it was elegant, unlike Erza's kindred style of clothing.

"Yeah, me too."

Erza's mind was boggled by the recent events. The thought of giving a cold shoulder to man like Jellal gave her chills. Just think if he had the same personality his father had, she would be in a very dangerous situation. Yet, she isn't. As Juvia and Erza toured around the mall, Juvia was busy picking clothes while Erza was just helping her choose. She was like a "YES" man, or woman, that day. The name eluded her more and more, not minding much of what is happening that day, just thinking of the name Jellal.

As they went up the third floor, they saw him. The man they have not seen since the incident. It was Jellal.

Juvia giggled in excitement while Erza was in a state of shock. Jellal was alone that day. No bodyguards, no Lily, no Morris Kane, just Jellal. Juvia pulled Erza to a nearby bench being covered by a pillar. A perfect stalking place. Both Erza and Juvia looked at Jellal, like fangirls. Well, Juvia did.

He was wearing skin-tight sleeveless purple shirt paired with extremely loose blue cargo pants, tucked inside simple boots and held up by a light bluish belt, and gloves. It looked like he had just got out of the gym, revealing his tone and muscular body. Jellal was holding a golden watch in his right hand. As he was about to hand it to the pawnshop owner, Jellal felt somewhat discomforted.

"What is the matter, sir?" asked the pawnshop owner. Jellal's reaching hand was steadily in front of the man's face. Jellal was looking outside the window. He smiled, then gave a gentle sigh and talked to the pawnshop owner.

"It's nothing really." Jellal replied.

Erza and Juvia quickly hid back. Their hearts started pounding for different reasons: Excitement for Juvia, Scare for Erza. Yes, Erza was indeed afraid of Jellal. After hearing almost everything about him, it seemed that all that information was now printed and stored inside Erza's memory. This is not a normal man. It would be safer for her to stay away as much as possible, Erza thought.

"This must be destiny, Erza." Juvia whispered suddenly to Erza. Erza felt a shiver run up her spine from the word "destiny". Then, she quietly snapped, pinching Juvia's right bicep and dragged her down. The girls looked at each other seriously.

"Shut up."

"But isn't this quite a coincidence?"

"Coincidence? Its been two weeks since 'it" happened. He hasn't shown himself since then."

"Maybe he was waiting for a right time."

"And even he had, your parents would move me to the nearest bunker just to avoid him. Its-"

"Better this way?"

It was like a ghost passed by on Juvia and Erza's body, chills were felt. The tone of the voice that finished Erza's statement was very familiar. As both ladies looked back, there he was, eavesdropping.

"J-J-J..." Juvia was mumbling. Jellal was behind them, smiling. Juvia's face flushed a color of pink while Erza was still the frozen solid. She's quite slow on the uptake.

"D-Did you hear everything?" asked Juvia, her head bowed, hands clapped together.

"No." replied Jellal. A tone of sarcasm, lying on purpose.

"Well then, see you around."

Jellal turned around and started walking away.

"Wait."

Jellal looked back and saw Erza bowing at him. Everyone around the three teen's conversation were looking at her. Some giggled, some scratched their heads. Jellal did nothing but watched as she bowed.

"Thank you for saving me. This maybe our final meeting as I will return to Japan soon. Take care of yourself."

Erza said all these while bowing. Being emotional in public isn't something she is used to. Imagining what she looked like while saying those things made her feel more uncomfortable, but she did it. This was the man she wanted to thank in the before she leaves.

Jellal felt something heat up inside him. It wasn't fatigue taking its effect after working out, it was a far more feeling than that. He wasn't expecting a reaction like that from himself. He didn't even know what the feeling was, but it felt comforting and calming. Erza grabbed Juvia's hand and started going back to the car parking. Everyone watched as the girls go down, still entertained by the event. Jellal turned the other way and left the area as well. He then closed his eyes and said:

"Erza..."

**x**

**x**

It was the 20th of May when Erza boarded her plane heading back to Japan. June 5 will be the start of Tenrou High's first semester. Being the Vice President, she had responsibilities even before the start of school. She was going to be a junior soon, and that meant more work, more studies, more everything.

Juvia and her parents waved goodbye to their beloved relative and niece as the plane she was on flies away.

"I feel sorry for Erza." said Juvia.

"Well, she is the daughter of Regette Scarlet. The youngest one always gets the heavy burden. I hope she gets along with her sisters considering her father heard what happened here." said Mr. Lockser.

"Dad, do you think Erza will ever meet a guy like Jellal?"

"Why do you ask?"

"When we were in the mall, she wasn't herself when we saw Jellal. I know how Erza looks at men, and she gave him a different perspective."

"Do you think there will be a-"

"No! I won't let a man like Jellal to get his hands on my niece." interrupted Mrs. Lockser.

"He is a mafia member, an heir no less. A man who doesn't deserve Erza."

"But wasn't I the same with you? I was an athletic idiot who never thought of my future after high school. You were an intelligent and studious student who men praised the ground you walk on. We met during a sports meet during the summer when I accidentally pumped at you and spilled soda on your uniform."

"And I slapped you so hard that left an impression as a fight to others and we were sent to the principal's office."

"Oh! Mom and Dad's love story!" giggled Juvia. Mr. and Mrs. Lockers looked at each and laughed.

"It may not be so bad to give Jellal a chance." said Mrs. Lockser, not suprising her husband.

"Finally. A chance is all it takes." said Mr. Lockser, putting his right arm over his wife's right shoulder.

"What are you talking about, Mom? How are Erza and Jellal suppose to meet again." asked Juvia.

"Well, if Erza had a different perspective of Jellal, I guess I can say he also did for her."

"And considering Ramon's determination and intelligence..." added Mr. Lockser

"With Taka's persistence and patience..."

Mr. and Mrs. Lockser looked at Juvia and smiled.

"They will meet again."

"Wow, that's amazing." said Juvia, with high hopes for them.

"Well, I did get to see him again when he brought home Erza from that incident, and even look at him badly until a while ago. I guess he's changed." said Mrs. Lockser.

"Why would you expect less from him, Elizabeth? He may have Ramon's intimidating presence and aggressive attitude before, but now he has Taka's compassion and kindness growing in him as well."

"I hope he continues to be like that too, Raymond."

"Let's wish him luck and pray for Erza's safe trip." added Juvia.

The Lockser family then returned to their red sedan and headed home.

**x**

Meanwhile, in a company building owned by the Morris Kane, Ramon was at his desk, signing contracts and reading articles given to him. He had a spiky blue hair, a bit of white hairs showing though. He was well toned for a person in his age. His eyeglasses resembled how his vision had deteriorated. His black tuxedo and grey pants were his trademark formal clothing in Paris. He was accompanied in the office by his middle-age secretary. She was a newly hired secretary as the former was fired for coming in late. A little pressure on her part. Then, he heard someone knocking at the well-designed wooden door.

"Who is it?" he called.

"Father..."

As soon as Ramon heard it, he said "Come in."

Jellal opened the door and entered the room. As soon as he saw his father's secretary about to close the door, he immediately walked back and closed it himself.

"I'm sorry for not closing it." said Jellal, looking at the secretary.

The woman blushed, flattered by the young man's charming eyes and initiative.

"Would you like coffee, sir?"

"No need. Just give us a minute. Alright?"

"Yes, sir."

The woman returned to her desk and Jellal returned to stand in front of his father.

"Welcome back, son. I see you couldn't wait for me to go home and greet you. You expect me to ask how was your trip to Japan, but unfortunately, I have no time for a talk right now, what do you want?" asked Ramon as he removes his eyeglasses and looked at his son.

"It's been a month since I came back and you never came home." replied Jellal, a tone similar to his father's.

Ramon smirked.

"What do you want, Jellal?"

"I'll be going back to Japan."

'"Why? Do you miss your beloved mother so much that you want to be treated like a spoiled child again?" chuckled Ramon.

Jellal was starting to clinch his fist. His father's insulting tongue was one thing he almost considered not to tolerate.

"I'll finish my studies there." Jellal replied calmly.

"Do whatever you want. I'll just drop money in your account for the trip, tuition, and expenses. But tell me something Jellal, why?"

"There is something I want to find out."

"And that thing is in Japan?"

Jellal simply replied to him by nodding his head. Ramon smiled at his son, something Jellal was not expecting.

"I somehow see myself in you, Jellal."

"I will never be like you, father."

Ramon laughed.

"That makes me a lucky father then, not being like my soft-hearted and weak son. Alright. Take Pantherlily with you."

"Father..." said Jellal as he turns around and exits the door.

Ramon then wore his eyeglasses again. As he reached for his pen, he suddenly stopped. He then reached for the handle in one of his desk's drawers. As he opens the lowest drawer, he reached and grabbed a photo hidden in the right side of the drawer. It was picture of him, Taka, and a three-year old Jellal while they were touring in Mt. Fuji. Ramon smiled as he felt bit by bit the picture of his family.

"That's great, Jellal. You will never be like me. And I won't let you be like me."

* * *

**Notes:**

Sorry for the two-day delay of this chapter. I post new chapters every week. Enrollment week in college are rough here in the PH, so it was a bit delayed.

Thanks for the support, guys. :D

- _**Alexander Drent**_


	4. Homecoming

Chapter 3 - **Homecoming**

* * *

Erza was greeted by the whole student council as she arrived in the airport. They were all sitting together. Fried Justine, the student council president. Levy McGarden, the secretary. Samuel, the treasurer, and the rest of the council.

"Welcome back, Erza!" greeted Levy, hugging her.

"I'm home." replied Erza.

"Sad to say you won't relax too long, Vice Prez." said Fried. "Allow me to help you with your other luggages?"

"Oh. Thank you."

They all then walked back to the school bus. The school was generous enough to lend it to them. The driver was thrilled to learn that Erza would come back. He was indebted to her when she helped clean the bus when a group of vandals painted the bus one day. He insisted for her not to help because of her status, but she politely rejected and helped him anyway.

"Welcome back, Ms. Scarlet." greeted the driver as he opens the bus door.

"Just call me Erza, Mr. Omura."

As the whole council enters the bus, three freshmen on their respective bicycles where watching them from a bit far distance.

"This is a whole new level for you, Natsu." hissed Gray, putting his feet on his pedal.

"Then why did you come in the first place, knucklehead?" replied Natsu.

"Want to go, punk?!"

Another staredown between Natsu and Gray.

"Why don't you go home and eat snow cones, icehead!"

"I wouldn't miss the opportunity to see a desperate stalker like you!"

"At least I stick to one person, you have tons of girls waiting for you in school."

"I can't be with them. Their like you, textbook stalkers. We passed some of them by when we went here in the airport."

"And that must amuses you, doesn't it playboy?"

"Ehm!" interrupted Lucy, clearing her throat and scratching her head in disbelief of the child-like antics of the two. "Sorry to interrupt you guys, but the bus just left."

As the two looked back at the bus, it was leaving the airport.

"Woah!" screamed Natsu. He then quickly pedaled.

"Hey, wait for me Natsu!" screamed Lucy, following Natsu. Gray laughed.

"The desperate duo! I can't believe I'm here anyway. Time to go-"

As Gray looked back, he saw his stalkers with their bikes as well, giggling. Creepy.

"Hey guys! Wait for me!" shouted Gray, who started to follow the two as well.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Back in France, Jellal packs his clothes in his room as he prepares for his flight to Japan. Pantherlily was waiting for him at the side, he was busy texting.

"Who are you texting, Lily?" asked Jellal as he places his Desert Eagle in a hidden pocket in his bag.

"My wife. Just telling her I'm on the business trip."

"So me studying in Japan is business?" chuckled Jellal.

"Everything around you involves business, Mr. Fernandes."

Jellal stopped. He then looked at Lily, dead serious.

"That's the last time you call me that, Marlon."

Lily felt a chill when Jellal mentions his first name.

"Yes sir! That will be the last."

They both laughed at their insults to each other.

"This will be a long year, won't it, Jellal?"

"And its just about to begin, Lily."

**.**

As Jellal and Lily left their mansion, all the butlers, maids, the chef, everyone were outside the huge door.

"Master Jellal, have a safe trip." said the head butler. Jellal dropped his bag and hugged him, surprising all of them.

"Thank you Dominic. For everything." said Jellal. Dominic's eyes were a bit shining, as did the rest of them.

"Whenever you need us again, we'll be here for you, young master."

"I guess this is the biggest thing I can give you all, a long vacation." replied Jellal, now smiling.

Everyone laughed except Lily.

"What about me?" said Lily.

"Your job's not done yet." replied Jellal.

Lily sighed, then smiled. "Of course it isn't. Now come on, lets go." Lily then placed all their bags in the black sedan. Jellal then walked and entered the car.

"Let's go." said Jellal to the driver.

"Yes, sir."

As the car moves away from the mansion. The people Jellal left waived him goodbye, with tears and smiles on their faces.

"I'll miss them." said Jellal.

"Not as much as they will be missing you, Jellal. You treat them like family, and they treat you like their own child."

"And they will always be family."

**.**

**.**

**.**

After resting a day in her house, Erza prepares to go to school. Erza had her own private home where she lived with Virgo and Reedus. She didn't stay in their original home because it was very far from Tenrou High. Her father requested she transfer schools two years ago but Erza protested, along with her two sisters, who were alumni of the school. An outnumbered Mr. Scarlet had no choice but to go along with what the siblings wanted. The student council members were required to wear their uniform during the preparations week. She wore her eyeglasses and headed straight for the garage and grabbed her bike.

"Did you eat the pancakes I placed in your room, Ms. Scarlet?" said Virgo as she cleans the living room.

"Yup. I love the new blueberry syrup you bought. It was delicious! Thank you Virgo!"

"Anytime, Ms. Scarlet."

"You didn't forget the papers you need today, Erza?" said Reedus as he reads the newspaper on the desk.

"Thanks for arranging them for me, Reedus. They're here on my bag. Well, gotta go."

"Alright. Take care."

Virgo grabs the remote and opens the garage door.

"Thanks again, Virgo!"

Erza then pedaled and headed straight to school.

"Ah! Spirited youth." sighed Reedus.

"She sure is. I hope this year will be just as great as last year." said Virgo.

"I think this year will be different. Look at this."

Reedus grabbed his phone and showed a photo to Virgo.

"Who is he?"

"A family friend. He's studying here in Japan for his senior year."

"Why here I wonder? That photo is from Paris right?"

Reedus laughed. "Expect things to turn pretty interesting for Ms. Scarlet."

_**x**_

_**June 5, 2012 - Tenrou High**_

The gentle wind blows in Tenrou High as students prepare for the first assembly in the gymnasium. At the entrance of the gym, Levy and several seniors where assigned to be the welcoming committee.

"Hello! Welcome to Tenrou High's Grand Assembly!" greeted Levy to each passing freshmen, sophomore, and junior. Levy was a sophomore this year and she wanted the other new students to feel welcome as she felt when she first got into Tenrou High.

"Levy, where are the freshmen suppose to sit?" asked one of the seniors also in charge of the welcoming committee.

"There. On the far-"

Before Levy could finish, she saw a tall blue-skied student at the back of the gym, alone. Levy tried to look closer because it was not a familiar face.

"L-Levy?" asked the senior again, seeing her distracted. "Have you seen someone attracting to you?"

Levy punched the senior in the arm and looked at him. "Not that. Look. A new senior."

When the senior looked at the direction Levy was pointing at the direction where she saw the man. But when looked back, he was gone.

"Where did he go?"

.

Meanwhile, in the backstage of the gymansium, Fried and Erza were instructing everyone to prepare for the opening remarks. Gildarts, the principal, called Erza near the curtain in front of the stage. Erza quickly approached the principal.

"You call for me, sir?" said Erza.

"Is your speech ready?" asked Gildarts.

"Yes sir."

"Good. Because after that, you will introduce our new senior."

"And who might that be?"

Gildarts moved to his right, and behind him was someone Erza never imagined she would see again. The smile on the new senior's face added more confusion and turmoil to the already-busy life of Erza. Her face turned pink as the student moved closer and reached out his hand to her.

"Nice to see you again, Vice President Erza."

"J-Jellal?!"

* * *

**_Notes:_**

_2nd semester is coming! Another busy schedule and a bit delay again. Sorry guys._

_But I'll update as soon as possible._

_For those who were affected by Hurricane Sandy, my prayers and regards to you people. Disasters come and go, another challenge we human beings can handle._

_- **Alexander Drent**_


	5. The End Of The Day

Chapter 4 - **The End Of The Day  
**

* * *

The noise surrounding the gym died down when the principal walked out of the curtain. Every student inside looked at the orange-haired old man wearing his famous old but still dashing brown tuxedo.

"Welcome, one and all! I know your all excited to hear this..."

As Gildart's speech continues, Erza and Jellal stood side by side. The Vice President was full of confusion and the new senior was smiling.

"What are you doing here?" asked Erza, still stunned to see Jellal in her school, in Japan, in here right now.

"What does it look like? I'll be studying here."

"Yeah. I can see that." His ridiculous answer beginning to annoy her.

"There are other schools in France right? So why trouble yourself in coming here?"

"Because there is no Erza Scarlet in France. Isn't that obvious?"

Jellal's answer rolled her mind even more. What is the famous "Blue Raven" doing in Japan? And what does he mean by no Erza in France? She didn't no why her heart started pounding by those words. It was not a common feeling she felt. As Jellal sees her cheeks turning red, he started to chuckle.

"So the Vice President does blush. Amusing."

Erza quickly covered her face.

"S-Shut up."

As the cheers and laughs continue to surround the gymnasium by Gildart's jokes and antics during his opening speech, Erza and Jellal continued to bicker at the back, not knowing the backstage whole staff were watching them, even Fried. It was a good thing their rants were not too loud, but Fried seemed happy to see Erza enjoying herself. Hopefully.

"And now, please welcome your Student Council Vice President for this school year, Ms. Erza Scarlet!"

A wave of applause awaited Erza as she looked at the curtain. Gildarts then entered the backstage and saw Jellal still smiling.

"It looks like you enjoyed yourself, Mr. Fernandes." said Gildarts. Jellal tried not to react to a nickname that he truly despised .

"Of course, Sir Clive." hissed Jellal. The best way he could control himself was to reply in a rude way.

"Does it really hurt being called like an old man, Jellal?" added Erza, a fuel to the fire. Jellal then smirked.

"Doesn't that uniform make you look a little fatter than the last time I saw you?" replied Jellal.

"Are you saying something Jellal?!" said Erza, her voice becoming a little louder without her noticing it herself. Gildarts began to worry.

"Hey, Hey, Hey. Enough of-"

"It depends on how you define 'fat', Vice Prez." hissed Jellal.

A nerve then snapped. Erza suddenly kicked Jellal on the abdomen, which he was able to block. Everyone in the backstage stood back, even Gildarts.

"Setting a bad example to a new student, Ms. Scarlet?"

Another snide comment, another attempt at a kick. This time she aimed at the face, which hit its mark sending Jellal to the stage, to the shock of everyone. Erza didn't know what she was doing. She then walked to the curtains. Jellal's right chick was beat as red.

"Got anything to say, Je-"

As her eyes were focused on Jellal, her ears began to hear whispers. She then realized she was in front of the whole student body. Jellal was holding his bruised face, still in shock at Erza's sudden rage. In the group of students watching the scenario, Laxus was standing with his peers. He smiled and started clapping his hands. Being a one-man symbol of peer pressure, his companions then followed. Noticing it, Laxus laughed.

"What an opening performace, Erza!" shouted Laxus. The other students then followed by clapping their hands.

"Laxus..." whispered Erza to herself, glaring at Laxus, and she was glared back.

**x**

"You didn't have to be so mean, Laxus." said Mirajaine, the 4th year representative, as she approaches Laxus in his desk, sitting down with his feet above the table, relaxing and watching his classmates do their ordinary things inside the 4-A section. Laxus would usually wear his basketball varsity jacket instead of the school polo. It was a noisy class that day, each student with their friends in the same class and others were new faces.

"It was a fair compromise, don't you agree?" replied Laxus.

"But you didn't have to do it that way."

"What else was I suppose to do, make a fool out of myself instead? Don't think of me as a martyr, Mira. I'm not that nice of a guy."

"No kidding?"

Mira's stare to Laxus was replied with a smile on Laxus' face. As the whole class heard footsteps in the corridor, they quickly headed back to their seats. As the door opens, Mr. Scorpio and Jellal enter the room. Everyone had their eyes set on the Jellal, staring at his tattoo. For the girls, it didn't matter if he had a tattoo or not, he was too handsome for them to notice it. His blue hair and athletic body was a perfect fit for Tenrou High's male uniform.

"Alright. Since our opening speech was cut off, I would like to introduce you all to Jellal Fernandes. He is a transfer student from Rakeun High School in France. "

Jellal looks at everyone inside the class with their different expressions, though for the girls, it wasn't too strange for him. He simply smiled.

"I am pleased to make your acquaintance. I hope to get along with all of you." Jellal then bowed.

Everyone's thoughts and opinions of Jellal quickly changed. His tone and show of respect were convincing enough for them to greet him "Welcome!" as well. As for Laxus, he simply looks at Jellal.

"The vacant seat on the middle row is yours, Jellal." said Mr. Scorpio as he pointed the seat.

It was literally in the middle of the class. Jellal didn't have eyesight problems so it don't mind him that much. What caught his attention was the beautiful white haired girl on his right side. As he sat on his chair, the girl smiled at him.

"Hi, I'm Mirajaine, your class and year representative this year." greeted Mira, reaching out her hand to him.

"I hope we can be good friends, Jellal."

Jellal felt kindness in her and was at ease. He wasn't used to being shown kindness, especially in a foreign place. He thought his face tattoo would make him unapproachable. All his life, he was treated with a mild neglect because of his heritage. Maybe it was one factor that made him hate his father so much. He couldn't approach other people properly because of that. He looked at Mira and shook her hand.

"Nice to meet you too, Ms. Mirajaine." replied Jellal with a gentle smile and shook hand with Mira. The girls would cover their faces in delight as they saw his smile again. Suddenly, Laxus stood up in his chair and approached Jellal. Laxus' eyes were looking at Jellal directly.

"Hey." called Laxus, causing everyone to look at him. Jellal turned around and faced Laxus.

"Is something the matter?" asked Jellal.

"What was your deal with Erza in the assembly? Don't you know how much she's embarrassed right now because of you?"

"Laxus!" shouted Mira, standing up. Jellal's left eye began to twitch at the blonde-haired male in front of him. Jellal never felt comfortable when other people repeat or say his mistakes out loud again. He made Erza look like a fool and he was ashamed of it. In control of his anger, he gave a sigh and confronted Laxus.

"Yes. And I'm willing to apologize to her after school, even if she beats me up again. What you did added to what your complaining about now. If you have a problem with that, go walk it off. And if you have a problem with me, that could be easily arranged."

Both men clutching their fist. There was anxiety and fear around the classroom. Even Mr. Scorpio knew he couldn't stop both of them. The whole faculty knew about Jellal, everything about him. It was hard enough for him to be walking beside Jellal going to the classroom and now he had to deal with him and the strongest guy in Tenrou High.

"That's enough!" shouted Mira. Her eyes sharpened as she looked at Laxus.

"If you have nothing good to say, sit down Laxus!" Her tone was terrifying that it even sent a sudden chill in the spine of Jellal.

"Tsk." hissed Laxus as he walks back to his seat. Suddenly, Mira grabbed Jellal's shoulder, shocking him.

"And as for you..." said Mira, with her tone slowly softened.

"Your a new student, so don't do anything unnecessary alright?"

Jellal replied with a simple nod as he sat back down. Now he knew why Mira was the class rep. It made him think that this was the school's way of "discipline" towards him. Assigned to a class where two of the most intimidating students in Tenrou High where placed and the other one is his seatmate was a good enough sign for him.

**x**

Later that afternoon, after classes, Jellal roamed the third year classrooms to look for Erza. The school building had three floors: The top floor for the senior and sophomores' rooms, the second floor for the freshmen and junior's room, and the ground floor for the faculty and clubrooms. It was bugging him all day because he was not able to look for her because he was toured around the school during his breaks. As he looked for her, the juniors were looking at him as if he had lost something in that area. Jellal saw a group of girls giggling and smiling while looking at him. To be honest, he didn't want to talk to people who were somewhat laughing while looking at him. Since he was so determined to look for Erza, he approached them anyway.

"Excuse me." greeted Jellal. The girls looked firm and serious to hide their excited expressions of Jellal approaching them.

"Have you seen Erza?"

"Oh, I just saw here walking down the stairs. I think she's at the main entrance hall right now." one of the girls replied.

"I see. Thank you."

Jellal quickly went down the stairs. As soon as Jellal was not on floor, the girls jumped and giggled in joy.

As Jellal was near the main entrance hall, he saw her. Erza was walking alone in the crowd of students heading home as well. He couldn't see her face but her long scarlet hair shining in the middle of a crowd was enough for him. As he ran towards her, everyone around, even Erza, heard screams coming from the left side. As everyone looked at the left side, they saw a freshmen wearing a blonde spiky wig and a thunderbolt facepaint on his right eye running around and screaming all over the school. The 4th year disciplinary committee were trying to stop him but they just couldn't catch the face-paced student. As Erza looked closely, she saw that it was Natsu. She smiled and laughed at his crazy antics.

Jellal looked confused at first, but then heard whispers behind him. As he turned around, he saw two freshman talking to each other.

"Nice job with the wig Lucy!" said Gray as they watch Natsu.

"Sshh! He's doing this for Erza. If he gets in trouble, I don't want to be involved." replied Lucy. They both then noticed Jellal looking at them, and as they waved their hands to him, they ran as quickly as they could.

Jellal smiled as he realized that this Natsu person was trying to do something more stupid so that they will forget what happened to Erza in the first place. He chuckled as he again realized that he was copying Laxus' trademark look. Suddenly, his phone rang. He moved away from the crowd and answered the call.

"Hello?"

"Jellal? Are your classes done yet?"

"Yes. I'll be heading home now."

"Alright. By the way, Mr. Lily is quite helpful in household chores. No wonder you brought him."

"I have other reasons why I brought him with me. Anyway, thanks for letting me and Lily stay in your home. I hope to taste your crab and corn soup later tonight."

"I know you will. Have a safe trip home Jellal."

"Of course. Thanks Mom."

* * *

_**Notes:**_

_Damn the busy life of a college student. But as they say: "the easiest life you will ever live is a life of a student."_

_All I do is study and nothing more, right? Its hard, but I'll try harder._

_Expect long updates the next few weeks, but during Christmas break, maybe a bit faster. Haha._

_P.S._

_I hope you like the new image for the story. It makes it a bit easier to imagine the uniforms._

_Thanks for the support guys! :D_

_- **Alexander Drent**_


End file.
